Tell Me You Love Me
by TheFreelancerSeal
Summary: Five Words were often Spoken at Different Points of Chrom and Sumia's Life Together; A Collection of Short Pieces On Their Life and Love
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

**A/N:** I must be crazy to do this. I've got stories that need writing, updating, rewriting, but I put together one more. But hey, why sit on it?

I got this idea from writers who decided to take on short moments. I've read quite a few good ones like, _Moments in Time_ and _The Tactician and His Dancer._ Now, if you've read anything of mine, you'll know short isn't really my forte. But I decided to take a stab at it anyway. And yes, it's more Chrom/Sumia. Maybe next time, I play _Awakening_ , I'll have some more ideas. Anyway, I hope my attempt is a good one.

* * *

 **Proposal**

They stood side-by-side as the fading twilight cast a soft gold upon the countryside. Away from the eyes of the camp, Chrom watched the ending of the day with Sumia. And though the radiant light of the waning sun was lovely, Chrom found the silvery hair of his bride-to-be far more beautiful. A slight grin spread across his face as he looked towards her. They had come away from their companions to talk, yet neither of them had said a single word.

Chrom watched as Sumia's eyes fell again to the band of gold upon her finger. Only that very afternoon had he offered the ring and his heart to her, but to Chrom, time no longer seemed to pass. He had never known a love such as this before, and it seemed to him that all the world had simply ceased to exist from the moment he had asked Sumia to marry him. He wondered if it was very much the same for her.

"Chrom," Sumia said at last, taking her eyes away from the ring and bringing them to meet him. Her voice was soft and quiet, and Chrom found it curious.

"Yes, Sumia," he replied.

"Tell me you love me."

Her request puzzled him. Did she doubt his love? Did she think herself unworthy of it? Did he not offer more than the crest of his house? Did he not offer his own heart as well? Was that not enough to assure her of his love? Yet, Chrom said none of these things, for he could not say such words to the woman who would be his wife. Instead, his hand gently caressed her smooth cheek. As he met her eyes, Chrom knew just what to say.

"I can do better than that," he said, reaching for the ring on her hand. Gently, he slid the band off her finger. At first, Sumia drew back with confusion clearly written upon her face, but Chrom only smiled as he gently took hold of her hand. When he had first offered it to her, Sumia had donned the band herself, and Chrom could think of only one way to demonstrate his pledge of love and to, one day, wed her.

"I love you, Sumia," said Chrom, as he slid the ring back upon her finger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, it's not exactly the shortest piece, but it's a bit of a step down from 5000+. Still, I found this tricky. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. I hope it won't take long to update it either. Of course, I just hope it's good enough to keep.


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding

**A/N:** Just in time to end the year. Hope I still haven't lost my touch for this, or for writing in general. Enjoy, I hope.

* * *

 **Wedding**

Chrom surveyed the masses of people gathered in the cathedral of Naga, awaiting the ceremony that was soon to take place. From where he stood before the altar, he saw them jostling and fidgeting impatiently. In truth, he was more than a little impatient himself, but for an altogether different reason. Today was the day he had waited for since his return to Yilsse, the day that had seen him through the loss of Emmeryn, even through the drudgery of his new station as king.

It was the day that he and Sumia would be joined together in wedlock, from now until the end of their lives.

"Your Majesty," said the priest, giving voice to the question Chrom himself held, "if I may ask, where is the bride?" At first, Chrom said nothing, but as he looked towards the door, a small spark of realization lit in his mind.

"I think I know," he said, partially to the priest but mostly to himself, as he hurried down the aisle.

Moments later, he was standing in front of the room where the bride would make herself ready, and he found the door tightly closed. Chrom knocked lightly on the wood.

"Sumia," he called. Silence met his ear in reply, and he knocked again. "Sumia," he repeated. "I know you're in there."

"Please Chrom, just give me a minute," came the voice of his beloved. Her voice, almost a frantic pleading, did not go undetected by the man standing in front of her chamber.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "I'll be there soon. Besides, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I don't believe in luck, Sumia," he replied. "Now, please let me in." Chrom heard nothing at first, not even the sound of footsteps. His thoughts drifted between knocking again or jokingly threatening to have Vaike break the door down, and Chrom was certain he could. He had no need to consider either course as the door opened. As his eyes fell upon Sumia wearing her grand gown, Chrom could not help but feel overcome by her beauty, though the look of distress upon her face saddened it.

"What is it, Sumia?" he asked.

"I can't do this, Chrom," she answered quickly. "I can't go out there in front of the whole kingdom. I'll trip; I know I will."

Chrom let out a grateful, yet inaudible sigh relieved to know that was all that concerned his beloved. Sumia continued to pace back and forth as words from the fears of her heart poured from her mouth, and all the while, he simply listened.

"Chrom, tell you love me," Sumia pleaded at last, "even though I'm just a klutz like everyone says." With a smile, Chrom closed the distance between them and placed a tender kiss upon her brow.

"I can do better than that," he said, offering her his arm. "I'll hold you up." With her arm in his, Chrom led her towards the door before turning to her one last time before they would walk down the aisle to take their vows.

"And I do love you, Sumia," said Chrom, "falls and all."


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**A/N:** I was going to wait until I had more of my other work done, but I couldn't resist. Besides, it's a nice way to begin the new year, updating. Warning, this might contain a tiny bit of PG to PG-13 material, depending on how far your mind goes.

Credit goes to TheErudite and HaveAHeart0301. I thank the both of you for your support with this chapter.

* * *

 **Awakening**

The early morning light stirred Chrom awake, but he felt not at all rested. Looking at his side at Sumia, lying entangled beside him, a rather broad grin spread across his face as he thought of the reason. Chrom gently stroked her shoulder, thinking of the previous day. At last, he and Sumia were married, and when nightfall came, he could say they were quite married at that.

The sweet floral scent of her favored bath oil wafted from her hair as Chrom placed his lips upon her head. At his kiss, Sumia softly moaned and stirred. Her eyes met with his, and the same smile he wore formed upon her face as well. Chrom felt lost, so lost, in her eyes that he found himself uncertain of what he should say. His thoughts scrambled to find some suitable words of greeting for his new bride before settling on an altogether common one.

"Good morning, Sumia."

"Good morning, Chrom," his new wife replied softly, resting her head upon his shoulder. Idly but happily, Chrom toyed with one of her silvery violet tresses, and Sumia stroked his chest with her slender fingers. The new king of Ylisse found his heart swelling at her touch. Truly, never had he felt more content than on this very morning. If it were within his power, Chrom would have caused this moment to go on without end.

"Chrom," said Sumia, looking up into his eyes. "Tell me you love me." Her voice carried no need for reassurance; instead, she sounded as if she only wanted to hear him speak those words. Chrom did not answer, at least not with words. Rather, he placed a long, loving kiss upon her brow.

"I do love you," he said at length with a smile, though his expression quickly turned from mere gladness to one of playful mischief. "But I can do much better than that, Sumia," Chrom added with a low and lusty whisper.

A knowing grin curled upon Sumia's lips, and Chrom brought his mouth to her cheek. Her cheeks, her brow, and down to her neck, he dotted with light kisses before returning to her soft lips. Chrom claimed them fully as Sumia pulled him closer. Beneath the bedclothes, his fingers followed the trails they had previously left across his wife's skin, lingering upon every rise, peak, and curve. Sumia moaned his name, and the sound only served to stir him all the more.

A knock at the door, however, ceased any thoughts Chrom currently entertained. When it came again, both he and Sumia groaned at the unwelcome sound.

"Your Majesties," the voice of Frederick began. "Forgive the intrusion, but breakfast is served, and there is much to be done today, milord. I thought I should inform you personally."

Chrom's eyes narrowed, and a low growl of irritation rumbled in his throat. For a moment, he wondered if he could have Frederick stripped of his knighthood, but he merely shook his head. Chrom sighed as he looked down into Sumia's eyes, disappointed but understanding. Still, he wished he could shout his thoughts at the inopportune timing of his knight. Chrom looked towards the door at last.

"Thank you, Frederick. You may go now."

With a second sigh, now one of resignation, Chrom pulled away from his wife. "Tell me you love me," he uttered, knowing this would be but the first of many intrusions. Sumia only giggled and placed her hand upon his cheek.

"I love you, Chrom, even if this will be our life."

Chrom could not resist one final kiss before he rose and dressed. Sumia followed, donning her own royal raiment as well. Even as they left his chambers, Chrom felt blissfully happy, for his wife lingered at his side until his kingly duties compelled them to part.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance

**A/N:** Well, this took longer than I wanted. Hope you enjoy it. And a shout out to The Erudite for his support in proofreading. Dealing with me, I'd say he deserves a medal.

* * *

 **Dance**

Chrom sighed in relief as the feasting drew to an end. While the food was to his liking, the king of Ylisse could not abide the forced smiles and pleasantries he was forced to provide. The thought that his tailor once earned his wage as a hangman also came to mind as he discreetly tugged at his collar. A low growl of frustration echoed in his throat as he struggled to make his kingly attire more tolerable. Chrom finally sighed in defeat, not merely at his clothes but at the entire day. Glancing over at Sumia, he was certain she felt the same.

This day marked the first year since Chrom had taken Sumia as his wife and queen. He thought back to the morning as they made themselves ready for the day: with a happy lilt in her voice, she had regaled him with ideas of a quiet affair in their quarters, away from the prying eyes of his courtiers; ideas of soft candlelight, his favorite cut of venison, one of her delectable pies, and perhaps a night of wedded bliss. He had found all of those ideas pleasing, but he soon learned from Frederick of plans that had already been made for him: in place of the simple things that Sumia had suggested, they would attend a grand banquet.

Chrom sighed again as his eyes fixed themselves on Sumia: he frowned as he took in her wearied and even saddened expression. He truly pitied his wife. All night, she had endured incessant questions about expectations of heirs, if their marriage had any difficulties, and matters Chrom thought were the concern of none. The sight of her made the king wish he was a commoner and she a common woman. Were they so, he could spare Sumia from the stresses of royalty.

As he watched a few of the lords and ladies rise, however, Chrom realized the worst was yet to come for her. The attenders began to gather in the middle of the floor for a dance, and with but a single glimpse towards his beloved, he could see the fear in her eyes and the worries in her mind. He knew she feared the whispered words and haughty gazes of those who only sought to see their queen shamed. Were it in his power, Chrom would bid her to remain at their table, but the codes of his station would not permit it. And so, taking Sumia's hand, he rose and walked to the floor. Her hand quivered in his, and her face appeared as one climbing the scaffold to kneel before the axe.

Chrom wondered how he could do this to her. How could he subject her to additional scorn? Already, he could see the lords and ladies whispering to each other, and he was certain they were speaking of Sumia as a graceless woman. He was equally certain that his wife counted herself in the same way. By now, they stood in the center of the room, and the king could feel all the eyes upon them.

"Tell me you love me, Chrom," Sumia whispered frantically, "even if I fall and make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"I can do better than that," he replied softly. "Sumia, follow my lead."

"What do you mean?" asked his wife, and Chrom only grinned in response.

"My lords and ladies," the king began, "I regret to say the queen is unwell."

"She looks fine to me," a nobleman Chrom did not know remarked, but he paid no heed to the words.

"As I said, she is unwell, so I bid you all good evening." And with that, Chrom whisked Sumia out of the grand hall and back to their chambers.

"You know Frederick will be racing for a doctor," said Sumia, though her eyes gleamed with gratitude. Chrom had not ceased grinning at her, and she threw her arms around him in a glad embrace. "So, now that we're here, what do you want to do?"

"Well," Chrom began, lightly stroking her cheek, "I wouldn't have minded that dance."

Sumia only nodded as she placed her hand in his. Though he had to steady her once or twice, Chrom found her more graceful than any woman in the whole of his kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5: Apology

**Apology**

Chrom sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at Sumia. His wife kept her back to him as she slept. Though only a few inches kept them apart, it felt as a gaping chasm. Five days, he counted. Five days since they last said more than a few words to each other, and what words they had exchanged, Chrom wished he could forget. While he had learned that such drastic changes in mood were common among pregnant women, the king found this most recent shift worst of all. The fault was entirely upon him.

Again, that day echoed within his mind, when Sumia seemed particularly distressed and the day drew far longer than any other he could bring to mind.

 _"I'm lonely, Chrom."_

 _"What do you mean you're lonely?"_

 _"I mean you're never around for me. Chrom, I just...I just want you to be here with me."_

 _"Well, I can't be here with you. Can't you get Lissa or Cordelia to keep you company?"_

 _"I don't want either of them; I want my husband, especially now. Chrom, I'm in my seventh month. I just need you to be with me."_

 _"Look, Sumia, I would like to be here with you, but you don't understand. I have to rule a kingdom. I have important matters to tend to. Just today, someone came to court pleading for his brother's life. Do you know what that means, Sumia? I have to decide whether a man lives or dies! I can't ignore my duties just because you want me here."_

 _"You don't think our relationship is important? Chrom, I'm not asking you to ignore your duties. I'm just asking for you to be there for me, even if it's just a little while."_

 _"Well, what do you expect me to do?"_

 _"I don't know. Chrom, I just want you to be here. Do you know how scared I am, being a queen and a mother_ _? I just want to talk to me, hold my hand, do something to let me know you're there for me. Ask me how I'm feeling then listen to me. I'd even be happy if you rubbed my back when it hurts, and it hurts, Chrom. Everything hurts. I just want you to be my husband."_

 _"Gods, Sumia, when are you going to realize that our marriage is not like those books you read?"_

Those last words and the hurt in his wife's eyes continued to haunt him. He wished he could retract not just what he said but how he had said it. Sumia had not even shared his bed that night, and Chrom had lingered awake until his eyes could no longer bear to remain open. He knew, even then he knew, that he should not have spoken so harshly to a woman whose only offense was confessing her need. The sound of whimpering met his ear just then. Flying out of bed, he lit a lamp and ran to her side. Indeed, tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Chrom," she said, choking back a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, Sumia," replied Chrom, pressing his hand to her quivering lips, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"But-"

"No, listen to me," he began, brushing a tear away, "I know I haven't been much of a husband to you. You deserve much better than what I've given you."

"You're a king first, Chrom. I should've understood that." Chrom shook his head.

"I should have considered you more. You've made me the happiest man alive, and knowing you're carrying my child has made me even happier. If I could trade my crown for a life as the husband you deserve, I would do it." At first, the only sound was silence, and Chrom frowned when he saw Sumia's eyes fill with tears again.

"Chrom, tell me you love me." Chrom even felt a few tears himself at her words; in her watery eyes, he could see forgiveness shining through. Again, he gently wiped away her tears before kissing their tracks.

"I do love you, Sumia, and I can do better than that." Rising, he threw aside the bedcovers and helped her sit up. "What hurts right now?"

"What?"

"You told me everything hurts, and it's time I start being your husband. So, what hurts the most right now?"

"My feet, I guess," Sumia answered with a shrug, as if she still could not believe the question. Chrom smiled and sat down. Placing her swollen feet in his lap, he gently began to rub. Though his hands were rough and hardened, one glace at Sumia's face told him she was thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. He was glad to hear her contented sighs. Most of all, he considered himself fortunate to have married a woman as good as Sumia. Truly, Chrom thought he never deserved her.

After a time, he moved on to her legs, determined to ensure she would sleep without any aches or pains this night. More than anything, he was glad neither he nor she felt the pain of a wounded heart. He hoped they would not feel it again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that doesn't seem too harsh for Chrom, but even royal couples fight. He's not the most levelheaded character either. Props to The Erudite for his insight on this piece. I also hope this chapter is good. I'm not too happy with it, personally.


	6. Chapter 6: Deliverance

**Deliverance**

Chrom paced fretfully across a lonely balcony. Each breath came loudly through his nose. His arms rose and fell, sweeping nervous hands through his hair for no reason other than habit. The king felt his back stiffen as he thought he heard shrieks of pain, and he glanced down the hall. It was foolish, and he knew it. Still, he could not help but wonder if he would see someone coming towards him. Chrom both hoped and feared for it. By chance, he looked towards the western skies: a soft orange glow formed across the horizon, and above it, he saw shades of indigo dotted with tiny specks of white; it was nearly nightfall. The king grew pale as he numbered the hours he had walked this path. Unless he miscounted, the number came to seven.

"How long does it take?" he asked the twilight.

"Relax, Chrom," said Robin, who sat just inside. "Sumia will be fine."

Chrom discretely snorted in disbelief, not at Robin's words, but at his demeanor. He wondered if the tactician could remain so calm if it were his first child. Even hours later, he could not rid himself of the image of his beloved Sumia clutching her swollen belly and a few servants whisking her away. Likewise, the sound of her cries resounding through the halls constantly filled his ears.

"Look, wearing a trench in the floor isn't going to make the birth go any faster. Why don't you sit down? I'll even get you a brandy to take your mind off it."

"No thank you, Robin," replied Chrom, shaking his head and never straying from the path he walked.

"What about a good pint of beer? That's more your taste." The king only shook his head again. "Well, at least eat something," Robin said in exasperation. "You haven't had a bite since this morning."

Chrom could not think of food, and his thoughts ran wild, far too wild; even liquor would not quiet them. Was it too soon? The timing seemed wrong. Was the birth going well? He prayed to Naga it was. Was the midwife capable? For her sake, he hoped so. Chrom froze suddenly as he recalled one of Sumia's maidservants dying in childbirth only one week ago. What if Sumia should die now? Before his eyes, he saw his wife's lifeless form soaked in blood, _her_ blood. Would their child die as well? His mind conjured up two coffins, one large and one much too small, lying in the family tomb before the doors were shut and darkness claimed his queen and child forever.

Sweat formed on his brow, and his pacing resumed, now more ill at ease than earlier. When would he know? Gods, when would he know? When the sound of approaching feet reached his ear, Chrom turned quickly towards the hall. It was not the midwife, but one of the younger women who assisted her. With only a few strides, he ran to her and seized her by the arms.

"How is my wife?" he asked without even realizing the force within his voice. To Chrom, it seemed the seconds stretched into minutes, into hours, into even days as he waited for her answer.

"The queen is well, Your Majesty." Chrom breathed many deep sighs containing untold praises and unspoken gratitude.

"Thank you," he managed to say in between his own labored breaths. "Thank you."

"You aren't the first father I've met, Your Majesty, but please, with all due respect, let me go." Chrom only now noticed the look of shock upon the girl's face, and he withdrew his firm grip. "Now," she added, "why don't you go see your-"

Chrom sped down the hall before she could even finish, leaving Robin and the attendant behind.

He found Sumia reclining on the bed. Her sleeveless garment clung to her body, her face shimmered with the sweat of labor, her cheeks held a tinge of red, and her eyes, her radiant eyes, looked weary but indescribably joyful. In her arms, Chrom could see a tiny bundle of white blankets. Quickly, he crossed the room to his wife's side, and gazed at the tiny face and wisps of cobalt hair.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sumia uttered, holding the baby to her breast. For a moment or two, Chrom found himself entirely lost in the sight of his newborn child; his little princess. At last, he looked to his wife, and he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"You both are," he softly remarked.

"Chrom," whispered his wife. "Tell me you love me. I just need to hear it."

"Oh, Sumia, I do love you. I love you more than I could ever say; both of you," the king added with a second glance towards the baby. His fingertips lightly brushed his daughter's cool skin, and a warm, thankful smile spread across his face. He could not begin to describe how happy he truly was at this moment. And when Sumia slipped into the sweet comforts of sleep, Chrom found himself unable to leave the sight of his daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib, not even to join his wife in slumber.

"My precious little Lucina," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again, thank you for your support and Erudite for his assistance. I don't normally do this, but if there are any moments you'd like to see, I'd be open to consider them. I can't promise I'll use them, since I have my own ideas as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Respect

**A/N:** It seems I can't stay away even if I try. I hope you enjoy this one. Once again, props to The Erudite for his excellent beta work.

* * *

 **Respect**

Chrom hefted his sparring sword, finding it heavier than he remembered. He supposed that two years of peace and what most would consider easy living had played a part in it. He snorted as he thought of all the nearly sleepless nights and wondered how anyone could think of a king's life as easy. Still, the memory of the sword remained with him, and he considered it fortunate. If the messenger from Ferox was indeed a herald of another conflict, the king thought it easier to retrain his body than his mind

"Are we going to train, Chrom?" Sumia asked from across the training circle. Clothed as she was in a simple tunic, Chrom could spot the many changes brought to her body, and the thought of two years without her lance in hand and then carrying their child brought a rueful cringe to his face. Could she fight? Could she ride her winged mount? He began to wish he had never consented to her company. He set his sword down and crossed the room. Likewise, his wife set her lance on the floor.

"Sumia, I don't suppose there's any way I can get you to change your mind." To the king's dismay, she only shook her head.

"We've been through this. I've found a wet-nurse for Lucina. I'm having my armor reforged, and I'm going out later to find a new pair of boots. I'm going with you tomorrow."

"But, Sumia, you haven't even healed from the birthing yet," her husband objected. "We could be on the brink of war with Valm." Chrom looked her in the eye and took her hand. "Please, stay here where it's safe."

"Chrom," she pleaded, "please don't doubt me."

"You know I never have. This isn't about doubt; it's about the woman I love going flying into battle when she's not ready." He gripped Sumia's shoulders. "Stay here, recover, watch over our daughter." His wife's eyes squeezed into angry slits, and she swatted his hands away.

"You expect me to sit here with my feet up while you're sleeping on the ground? You expect me to spend my days surrounded by servants while you're surrounded by the Valmese army? I can't do that, Chrom."

"Well, I can't let you risk your life, Sumia."

"How would my staying here be any better?" she protested. "I can't watch you march out of here, and spend every day wondering if you'll come back alive. I can't quiet Lucina when she cries when I'll feel like crying too. I can't lie awake at night thinking you might be dead out there." A weighty sigh left her mouth.

"Chrom, tell me you love me." Tenderly, he cupped her cheeks.

"You know know I do," he replied, caressing her smooth skin with his thumb.

"Then respect me enough to let me come with you. Chrom. If it comes to war, I want to face it by your side. I promise you, if the worst should happen, I'll fly back here so Lucina won't lose us both. She will have her mother, but I want to do what I can to make sure she has her father. For that matter, it's not just her. Ylisse needs her king, and I need my husband."

It made no sense to Chrom, but the way she spoke made his heart swell with pride in the knowledge that he had married such a remarkable woman. He knew now he could not persuade her, and at this moment, he found he no longer wished to try. Instead, he pressed his lips to Sumia's, catching her entirely by surprise.

"I love you, Sumia," he said. "So, pick up your lance, and let's get to sparring. I'm going to make sure both of us make it home alive."


	8. Chapter 8: Announcement

**A/N:** I realized I'd left out a pretty big moment in this, so I decided to correct it. This chapter is set between chapters 4 and 5.

* * *

 **Announcement**

By the soft light of candles, Chrom sat at his lonely desk. The words on the parchment blurred. His head throbbed as he tried to keep the words straight. Since sunset, he'd sat here, reading case upon endless case, and he rubbed dry, weary eyes.

"I wonder if I could give them each a sword and tell them to kill each other for it," he grumbled, as he pored over the document. "Why is it that every landowner, magistrate, and nobleman has to make me their arbiter over the smallest things? Gods, I could just..." finding the words would not come, Chrom settled for a low growl, which matched the periodic rumble from his belly. "At least this is the last one for today," the king remarked rubbing his brow. He stared and stared at the page before roughly pushing it off to the side. Chrom shook his head and sighed, finding he lacked the patience to deliver anything that resembled wisdom in even the smallest measurement.

"They can keep until morning," he declared finally. Standing, Chrom turned to see Sumia standing behind him, and he wondered how he could have failed to hear her as she entered. He also had a fair guess of why she had come. A smile formed on his face. "I'll be along in a moment; you go on to bed."

"Chrom," Sumia began. Her voice seemed anxious but not at all distressed. He thought the tone strange, as if she bore some wondrous news and could not contain it. "I need to talk to you."

"I promise I won't skip a meal next time," he replied with a dismissive wave, "and I promise I won't stay up so late. I just can't help it sometimes." He began to walk past his wife, but he didn't hear the sound of her footsteps as he expected. "Well, let's both get on to bed then."

"Chrom, I'm pregnant," she exclaimed.

"Oh, I see..." The king stopped mid-stride, unsure if he heard what he thought. Slowly, he turned back around, and he noticed the joyous gleam Sumia's eyes, tempered in some small degree by uncertainty. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant." Chrom felt his mouth drop at his wife's news as the news struck him like a battering ram.

"Are you sure?" he asked hastily, still unable to comprehend it. Sumia nodded as already curled lips spread wider.

"I haven't bled, and the other signs have already started." The king could only stand frozen as those two words repeated. He was going to be a father.

"Oh gods," he managed at last. He ran to Sumia, throwing his arms around her." Oh, this...this is...we're having..." To his surprise, he felt several sobs shake her.

"I tried to tell you so many times today," she said with a slight tremble in her voice and happy tears in her eyes. "Chrom, tell me you love me."

"Love you," he replied between heavy breaths. "Sumia, I love you so much." Looking her in the eyes, he could already see the telltale glow of a woman with child. "I'll do so much better than that. I promise I'm going to be the best husband and father I can be. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you." He tightened his embrace, as if he were protecting her from all that lurked in the darkness around them.

"We're having a baby," she whispered. Chrom nodded, finding his own eyes moist.

"We're having a baby."


	9. Chapter 9: Healing - Part I

**A/N:** No, I'm not dead. Surprising, I'm sure. I do feel bad for not updating through August, so I'm going to try and make September a two-update month. Don't hold me to it though; you never know what life throws at you.

* * *

 **Healing - Part I**

"It's not a fatal wound," Chrom muttered through the pain. One glance over at Sumia told him exactly what fearful thoughts she entertained as she helped him off the battlefield. He clutched a hand to his chest; hot, sticky blood oozed between his fingers from a shallow slash.

"It still needs to be treated," replied his wife, urgency ringing through her voice like the clanging of swords from the battle. "And I can tell it hurts," she added as she helped lean against the side of a building, "I saw you wince." Chrom furrowed his brow. While he didn't want to admit that the wound ached and burned, he knew it would be a lie to say he felt no pain at all.

"It's just a scratch," he protested. The sound of his own voice made him cringe, as if even he didn't believe it. "And there are others who need more attention." He could still see Ricken's head almost falling to a Valmese axe, Tharja's side torn open by a swordsman's strike, and poor Frederick shot off his horse.

"I don't care," Sumia exclaimed. Chrom knew her words were not as heartless as they sounded; she valued the lives of all her comrades, but he was her beloved husband after all. "Keep pressure on that. I'll be right back."

Chrom found himself smiling at her needless worry as she scampered away. While he was in some pain, he could tolerate it, and the wound itself was hardly cause for concern. If anything, the wound to his pride was worse. His carelessness caused him to approach the battle like any other, but the soldiers of Valm fought like men possessed. All he could remember was a quick flash, a sudden sharp sting, warmth, and the smell of his own blood. Still, Chrom had fought on, and the fact that they had managed to repel the invaders from Feroxi lands brought some sense of relief. The thought that his assailant had fared much worse, with his head now lying on the ground was, also of comfort.

The pain lessened more when he thought of Sumia, atop her winged horse, swooping down to fight at his side. She was entirely different when she fought beside him, and he had to admit, his own strikes carried more ferocity as well.

"What a woman I married," Chrom muttered, smiling at the thought. The sound of frantic feet reached his ear, and he saw Sumia all but running towards him, clutching a staff. "Do you know how to use that?" he asked as she held it over him.

"I need to get that healed," she said. Chrom knew little of magic, but he did know the danger it posed when miscast. Tales abounded of even the simplest of spells cutting short the lives of inexperienced but promising mages, to say nothing of the lives of those nearby. Healing staves, from what little he knew, required years of training, and now his wife was preparing to use one.

"Maybe you should just let a healer tend to that," he objected, hoping that Sumia would not put her life in danger for the sake of his.

"If I don't heal it, it could get worse," answered Sumia as she held the staff over his chest. Chrom watched her eyes tighten, but no light came from the crystal. Her face squeezed. Her expression contorted. Her jaw grew taut, and he worried she might break a tooth at the very least. Her hands quivered, and a vein bulged in her brow. Still, no light appeared. It seemed she dared not even breathe, and Chrom found himself holding his own breath. He feared what might happen if he broke her concentration, but the fear that such concentration would overwhelm her body was greater. Finally, when he thought he could stand no more, a faint glimmer of blue light appeared. It grew, and flowed into his wound, drying blood and forming new flesh.

A weak smile appeared on her face, and she swayed on her feet, the staff clattering to the ground. Chrom was on his feet just as Sumia began to leave hers. Strong arms caught her, keeping her from falling.

"I've got you," he said, entirely of a mind to tell his wife never to do something so reckless again.

"Tell me you love me," his wife murmured, and he found whatever words he thought to say faded. Those words never ceased to make him smile, and his grip tightened.

"I love you Sumia," he replied with a smile, burying his face into her hair. "But don't do that again. At least get Lissa to teach you how to use a staff first."

Someone cleared their throat just then. Chrom looked to see his younger sibling standing nearby. Lissa's nose and brow wrinkled, and tight fists burrowed into her hips. At once, realization began to dawn on him. He shook his head, amused at the image of his wife all but tearing his sister's staff out of her hands. In fact, he began to laugh at the idea, too overcome from the battle, the wound, and the look on the blond girl's face to do anything else.


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

**A/N:** What do you know; I actually managed to push out another chapter this month. Perhaps it is the end of the world. Anyway, enjoy.

Once again, a big shout-out to The Erudite for his help and support. He's one I'm glad to have in my corner.

* * *

 **Trust**

If Chrom could find a single word to describe the last few days, he would undoubtedly choose "unusual." The fact that he'd first consented to meet with Plegia, the hated enemy of his homeland, as an ally against Valm was odd enough. Meeting Robin's exact double at the side of the Plegian king was odder still. However, the strangest part of all was meeting his own child, his Lucina, from another time. Even after seeing Falchion tied to her belt and the brand of the Exalt within her eye, he could still barely believe his own eyes. An amused smile spread across his face as he recalled Robin and Sumia spotting them together. Why he should find it funny, considering the dark, dire future his daughter foretold, he could only guess; perhaps it was due to battle fatigue.

"What a day," he remarked to Sumia as he entered their tent. After another lengthy battle, he was more than ready to rest aching limbs and sore muscles. His wife, however, sat on the edge of the cot, unmoving, still dressed and staring down at the grass. "Not every parent gets to see their child fully grown while she's still in her crib," he added, unsure of what else to say. At the mention of their daughter, Sumia winced and turned her head away.

"Sumia, what's wrong?" asked Chrom, walking over to her. Cupping her cheek, he brought her eyes to his. "What is it?"

"Oh, Chrom, I'm sorry," she whispered, remorse thick in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm such a terrible wife, doubting you the way I did. How could I have thought...thought that...you...you and her?" Sumia looked as if she were going to be ill. An awkward cringe spread across Chrom's face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well," he said, his voice equally awkward, hoping he would not cause her more distress, "to be fair, finding our daughter has come back from the future is pretty hard to believe, and Lucina and I were alone. At least you only shredded a flower when you saw us; any other woman might have speared me." It was a poor attempt to lighten her mood, and Chrom knew it. Sumia only seemed to ignore him.

"What kind of wife am I, thinking you would be unfaithful? How can you even look at me?"

"Sumia," he replied, kneeling and taking her hand. "You did nothing wrong. Any woman would have thought the same."

"But I should have known you better. You'd step in front of a blade for me, and the first time I see you alone with another woman, I think you're going to leave me. How could I ever think so poorly of you? Oh gods, tell me you love me. Tell me-" Chrom stood and pulled her to her feet. Before she could say another word, strong arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, Sumia," he assured her, kissing the crown of her head. "I would never think of leaving you or even looking at another woman. Trust me," he added, brushing rough thumbs across her soft cheeks.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Sumia asked, her voice soft. "I'll do anything. Whatever you want, I'll do it." Chrom shook his head and embraced her again.

"You don't need to make anything up to me."

"I...I don't deserve you," his wife answered. Chrom only smiled and brought his lips to hers. When he broke the kiss, his expression turned sober.

"No, I'm the one who doesn't deserve a woman as good as you."

And when they settled into the cot, Chrom held her close, silently reassuring her he would never leave her. In his arms, Sumia sighed a contented sigh.

"I do trust you, Chrom," she murmured. He smiled. Those words were all she needed to make it up to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I do have some more scenes planned out. I'm hoping to keep this on at least one update a month. I'd also like to start testing the waters with some Fates pieces and I'd like to finish some older pieces too. I guess what I'm saying is, while this has become my prime focus, there are other things I'd like to do as well. Still, I'll try to keep it on a monthly basis. I'd do more, but life sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11: Stars

**A/N:** Cutting it a bit close, but here's the next chapter. A big thanks to Erudite. I couldn't do it with out him.

* * *

 **Stars**

" _Come watch the stars with me_."

It was such a simple request and at the same time such a difficult one. In a life so long ago, Chrom would have enjoyed nothing more than to lie beside Sumia, staring up at the night sky. But tonight, he could not manage this one thing; this one easy thing. His wife spoke, but her words sounded distant. The occasional salty breeze felt as still air to Chrom. His mind lingered below with Robin, pouring over battle plans, discussing all manner of possible outcomes once they reached Valm. Even as the tactician bade him to follow her, all his thoughts remained on maps and strategies.

"Chrom," he heard Sumia say, nearer this time, but her voice was lost among the many questions still tumbling in his thoughts. Should they lie in wait aboard ship and lure the Valmese into a trap? Should they catch them by surprise with a sudden assault? Were their weapons in good condition? Did they have enough weapons? Would their provisions hold them? Chrom suddenly found himself being jostled, and he found himself staring up at his wife, her arms folded over her chest and a mix of concern and disapproval on her face.

Chrom only shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sumia," he said, standing to his feet. "I'm just not very good company tonight. I think I'll go back and discuss things with Robin."

"Chrom, you'll do no such thing."

"We're less than a day from Valm," objected her husband. "We need to be ready for battle the moment we land. After the last battle, I need to plan for everything."

Sumia sighed. "That battle is over. Stop thinking about it."

"I can't help it," said Chrom. "We're all lucky to be alive after that plan Robin devised."

"Robin's plan saved us all, and we didn't lose anyone."

"It was still too risky, and I agreed to it! Yes, it worked, ramming the Valmese ships after setting half our fleet on fire, but any of us could have been caught in that blaze. Besides, this was just a taste of what awaits us. I have to think about the battles to come, Sumia!" Chrom stepped back and sighed. "I'm sorry. That sounded harsher than I meant. Don't let this trouble you, Sumia."

"Oh, Chrom," she answered, kissing his cheek, "you're my husband. I'm supposed to let it trouble me." She walked behind him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. Chrom had to admit he never tired of her touch. "I know you're worried, but it'll do you good not to think about battles for one night. Let's just enjoy the peace while we have it." She stood before him now and took him by the hand. Chrom tried to get his mind off her thumb gently rubbing over his knuckles. "Tell me you love me," she said at last.

"Sumia, of course I love you, and that's why I have to worry."

"Then," she began, her voice as gentle as her caress but still firm. It reminded Chrom of the times she'd tell him to rest. "Love me enough to stay with me. Love me enough to forget what could have been and not worry yourself over what might be. Love me enough to just watch the stars for a moment."

"Was that something out of your books?"

"No, Chrom, but it's something that will do you good. Don't carry your burden so much. Sometimes, it helps to forget about life for a while. Sometimes, it helps to just watch the stars. So, please, do this for me." She laid down once again and pulled on his arm. "Stay with me in this moment, and enjoy it. Don't think about battles or strategies. Just look up at the stars."

Chrom found himself unable to resist and at the moment, unwilling to try. Without another word, they looked up at the night sky and the stars flickering against the blackness. He had to admit the experience was rather soothing. A wry smile crept over his face, realizing Sumia was still the kind of woman who somehow managed to get her way when it came to him. He had few objections. She rested her head against his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her, idly stroking her arm. The moments passed by without a single thought of sword or spear, and Chrom found himself quite content to stay there. The sky soon began to grow darker and darker.

* * *

Chrom found himself staring up at the faces of Robin, Frederick, and a giggling Lissa.

"Were you both up here all night, Your Majesties?" the dutiful knight asked. Chrom was at an entire loss for words.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to make it a bit lighter this time. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for your support thus far.

Until the next time.


End file.
